


bitten

by ierohero



Series: Vamp Hunters [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ierohero/pseuds/ierohero
Summary: in which they gotta save frank again





	bitten

**Author's Note:**

> 1) i made up the the entire ritual i google translated the latin please just suspend your disbelief for me  
> 2) i'm posting this at 2:18 am its probably horrible, very possible i'll come back and edit it later

Mikey and Ray were engaged in a very serious game of two person bs. They had discovered that the principle of the game didn’t really work with only two players, but they had been determined to find a way to keep the game going nevertheless. 

“Bull! Shit! Toro!” Mikey cried gleefully, shoving the pile of cards between them towards Ray, who sighed dramatically and added them back to his hand. “You can’t poker face to save your life!”

Ray opened his mouth to respond but he was cut off by a loud beep from the front of the van as the dashboard radio flipped on. “Gerard! Frank!” Ray scrambled to the front seat and held down the button that opened their communications channel. “Talk to me! Is it over?” Gerard’s exasperated sigh crackled and broke through the tinny speakers.

“Yeah it’s over but Frank got bit again, go ahead and bring in the supplies.” Ray and Mikey groaned in perfect unison.

“Fucking again? That’s like the third time in as many months!” Ray griped as he turned the key and the van rattled to life. 

“What can I say, our boy’s got a deathwish.” Gerard said, “Just be quick.”

***

Frank was deathly pale and shivering when Mikey and Ray arrived, propped up against the dusty wallpaper, too weak to hold himself up; but true to form, he shot them a sheepish grin when he saw them come in and tried to raise a hand to wave cheerfully at them.

“Ah, my knights in shining armor, come to rescue me again.” he said, eyelids fluttering dangerously. He began to slump to one side and Gerard rushed to haul him upright again, slapping his face lightly and shaking him by the shoulders.

“Frank! Frankie stay with us! C’mon you’re stronger than that, you’ve done this before!” Reluctantly, Frank stirred, and Mikey and Ray rushed to unpack everything they needed for the ritual as quickly as they could. Ray ripped a large square of the carpet away and began drawing the twelve circles on the floor with chalk as Mikey followed behind him, lighting prayer candles and placing them down at the points where the circles intersected. When they were done Gerard carried Frank into the center circle and laid him down gently, placing the mortar and pestle in his lap. 

“Which one of them was it?” Mikey asked, and Gerard pointed to the body of a young male vampire laying mangled in the corner. 

“That bastard, can you get him for me?” Mikey nodded and dragged the body over. “Ok Frank you ready?” Frank lowered his head for a moment, seemingly gathering his resolve and then looked up, his jaw set in a steely expression. “Yes.” he said firmly. 

“Alright.” Wincing, Gerard reached into the mouth of the vampire corpse and with a few firm tugs, ripped the fangs out of it’s jaw. He stepped into the center circle with Frank and dropped the teeth into the mortar. As Frank began slowly grinding the teeth into a powder, he spoke, repeating the same phrase in a voice that trembled but did not falter. 

_“et occidit animam ejus dente restituet, et occidit animam ejus dente restituet”_

____

____

He continued the chant until the fangs had been reduced to a fine dust, and then he held the mortar up to Gerard. Gerard drew his belt knife and cut a wide slash across his open palm, closing his fist over the mortar and letting the blood drip through his fingers and mingle with the contents of the bowl. Gerard spoke the phrase again, Frank repeated it back to him for a final time, and then he raised the mortar to his lips and drained it in one swallow. 

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Frank collapsed, spasming as black fluid flowed out of the twin punctures on his neck. One by one, the candles flared up and went out, and then the energy in the room seemed to clear. 

“Frank!” Mikey and Ray rushed to join Gerard at his side, laughing with relief when he sat up feebly and grinned at them. 

“You fucking idiot, don’t ever do that again!” Mikey punched him on the arm, ignoring his yelp of pain. “This was the closest call we’ve ever seen, if you get yourself turned I’m gonna kill you!” 

“I would hope you’d kill me if I ever vamp out,” Frank said, rubbing his arm pointedly. “I’d rather die than become a murderer.”

“Shut up you know what I mean,” Mikey said, finally caving and burying Frank in a hug.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be more careful in the future,” Frank said, even though they all knew that was a lie. “Now, can somebody get me a fucking beer I gotta get this taste out of my mouth.”


End file.
